brotherssurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Bhutan/Cast
Albert center Now, Albert's a wildcard for me, he could be brilliant but he could go down in flames. A scientist who studies astronomy but doesn't look sane. Albert insists he is sane but there is only one way to find out. Predicted Finish: Pre-Tribe Switch boot because of inability to compete physically. Caroline center Caroline is someone who's got a good head on her shoulders, she knows how to methodically work her way out of tricky situations and has the passion to go far. Business people usually make it far in this game and that's because of their determination and the way their brains work. I don't think she'll be a problem pre-tribe swap in terms of being a liability so I think she will breeze to at least the tribe switch. The thing that could bring her down is the way she presents herself, it makes her look very professional and people may interpret her as too much of a threat. Predicted Finish: Early merge boot because even though she could be a good player she's too much of a threat to just ride on by unnoticed. David center Now David could be good. He looks like someone who could fly under the radar and make friends with everyone. He doesn't seem like the person to make waves and doesn't come across as someone who could win. I very well think he can win, he's not in bad shape, I feel his social game is going to be impeccable and his strategic game does look good. The one thing that could bring him down is his under the radar type mindset which could mean that the jury prove him as unworthy. Predicted Finish: Sole Survivor/Runner-Up because he is a triple threat, but he might be deemed unworthy because of his under-the-radar plan. Diane center Even though she may be slightly older than some women and men, I think Diane can contribute physically and mentally to a team. She also has lots of reasons for the money and she has a great story. I feel her being a lesbian has made her a stronger woman and I think pre-merge is going to be a breeze. I don't think she could win it but I don't doubt that she'll get to the merge. Predicted Finish: Mid-Merge boot, because she may go on an immunity run or be very close every single time that competitors judge her as too much of a physical threat. Hilary center Now Hilary is someone who I don't think will go far. I feel that she's not going to be able to wipe the old person stereotype from her resume. Another reason she may not do very well is that alot of her tribe are fairly young saying they're on the older tribe which might result in her being targeted even more. Predicted Finish: First boot from her tribe, I think this because she's just too old to compete physically and comes from quite a posh background which could steer people away from aligning with her. Jameson center Jameson is slightly... Out-of-the-ordinary. He's fairly erratic when speaking to people and often makes decisions without thinking. He currently works as a call centre caller which is far from what he wants. I believe he may be dragged a long way but I can't see Jameson taking the million dollar check. Predicted Finish: Late merge boot/goat. I think that people may use him to get far because they know that he hasn't got much in the upstairs. But I hope he proves everyone wrong. Jerry center Jerry is another question mark, he loves travelling, it fascinates him and I'm sure he'll be happy to be here in Bhutan. The thing that worries me about Jerry is that he seems to have trouble socializing and might isolate himself. For me Jerry could be the greatest strategist in the game or a pre-merge boot. Predicted Finish: Pre-Merge boot, ultimately I decided that I think Jerry just doesn't have the strategic prowess or the challenge strength to challenge for a spot in the merged tribe. Katy center Katy is someone I feel could do very well in this game. She's got the brains, she's by no stretch of the imagination weak, and to top it all off she's very likeable. I feel like Katy will have no problem with stroking egos or making allegiances she's just someone you can connect to. Predicted Finish: Sole Survivor/3rd Place- I feel that Katy has the potential to get to the final three. Then I think it will depend on if she wins the final three immunity, because people are soon going to realise that they don't want to go up against her. She's certainly a safe bet to win. Kiera center Kiera is someone that may become a physical liability. The only thing that might get her far is that she is physically pretty and boys could gravitate to her. This could cause her to get some votes together. Honestly though a pre-merge boot for her wouldn't surprise me. Predicted Finish: Pre-Merge boot- I think she's too much of a physical liability and I think that living in the city won't help her, she could break down under the weather. Lenny center Lenny is a free-spirit and doesn't care what anyone think, as this is quite noble, it could be a disadvantage because in this game you need to make sure that people like you. If Lenny isn't willing to do anything that goes against his personality he's going to struggle. Predicted Finish: Late Merge Boot: I think he can overcome his free-spiritedness and connect with the other people. I think Lenny is smarter than to let himself be outcasted. Lewis center Lewis is a bully. He openly admits it and says he has to, so he can teach people rugby. Lewis also has watched every episode of Survivor which could help him through the strategic aspects of the game. He's going to be needed physically and I think out of the two male villains in this game he will go further. Predicted Finish: Mid-Merge Boot- I think people may see him as a goat but people will eventually realise that he has actually played a good game and eliminate him. Louie center Louie is my third and final pick to be the Sole Survivor of this season. He's social, and he's one of the most strategic thinkers I've met in the whole of Survivor. I think he will overcome the obstacles but the thing that could catch him out is his assertiveness. Predicted Finish: Sole Survivor/Late Merge Boot: I think he will win this season unless he is labelled as a threat and his voted out. Melanie center Melanie is the biggest female wildcard for me. She maybe physical, she could be strategic and could be social. I just can't get a firm read on her. All I know is that she doesn't come across as someone who wants to make an alliance, she comes across as someone who votes for who she wants to vote for. Predicted Finish: I just don't know- She is just such a big question mark that I can't say confidently what's in store for her. I sincerely hope she can work something out. Noah center Noah is the second male villain in this season and I think that he won't fair well. He doesn't really have much in the upstairs department and doesn't have great physical strength. I think he will be Lewis's meat shield and will get eaten very early. Predicted Finish: Pre-Merge- He just doesn't seem very good at the game and is too much of a spoilt brat to continue to go far in this game. Opal center Opal is a florist and is smiling all the time. I think pre-merge that would do well for her, but post-merge it could annoy some people and she's never seen this show before. I think that's a major disadvantage and she can't be as good at strategy than the others. Predicted Finish: Early Merge boot- Her smiley nature will get her past pre-merge while her non-strategic mind won't survive under the pressure and strategy of the merge. Yoyo center Yoyo is a sassy black young woman. She's a rapper, she has a way with words that could help her majorly in the game. It could convince people to come over to her side. I don't think she'll be targeted and I think she'll get rather far. Predicted Finish: Mid-Merge boot- I think Yoyo can do well by getting people on her side, but I think in the end she will be picked off because of her sassiness.